warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nine Lives of Nostar
This is a series by Arti. Enjoy! Books Lost in Shadows After years of planning and scheming, Yarrowheart has finally done it! After killing Lionstar, as deputy, he should take over, right? All goes according to plan until he's standing before StarClan. Lionstar curses him, changing his name to Nostar instead of Yarrowstar as planned, and condemns him to live out each of the lives he should've earned that night... The Life of Courage Foxkit opens his eyes into a horrific war-torn world. Where Warriors are needed more then ever, and not only worry about the other Clans, but also badgers, Twolegs, and foxes. Where you can be smart and kind, but you will never be anything until you are brave. The Life of Selflessness Goldenkit never wanted to be leader. But he is chosen to be the leader's apprentice and is Redstar's clear favorite, even though he's always admired the medicine's den neatness and the help the medicine cat can give that a warrior never could. And why is it that everyone looks to him when his sister would be a much better leader? The Life of Kindness Leafkit has had the worst of everything- half-Clan parents, runt of the litter, and probably will never be anything more then a meager warrior. So when he meets a rogue outside the Clan who shows him how to be better and care, no matter how hard it is, it seems like a blessing from kindness. But one day, when his new friend doesn't show, Leafkit has to discover the true meaning of kindness- on his own. The Life of Humility Cripplekit has suffered a lot. Due to a leg injury, he will never be a warrior, even though that's clearly what his brain is hardwired for. His lack of medicine skills means he's forced to spend his life in the elders' den. How can one useless cat bear the misery of a life with nothing to do? The Life of Patience Sedgekit has always been determined to become leader. And nothing stops that, not even when he has an accident on the Thunderpath. Or when he's wounded by a fox. Or when no one seems to see how good a deputy he makes. But patience takes time and time is all Sedgekit has. The Life of Mentoring Pebblekit has always loved teaching. After a swift rise to a warrior, he is luckier then he could've imagined- his first apprentice, Lionpaw, is enthusiastic, smart, and has the makings of an amazing warrior. But when Pebbleclaw receives a vision of a warrior striking Lionpaw down and he must do all he can to save his apprentice. The Life of Faith All Greenkit's life he has wanted to be a medicine cat. And that means faith in StarClan. But how can he have faith in his ancestors, who took his mother and brother from him? The Life of Love Lionkit has never believed in having mates and falling in love. Or at least he hasn't believed it for himself. At least, until he meets Shadepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice who's just as serious as being a warrior as he is. And without meaning to, love blooms. The Life of Loyalty Yarrowkit is ambitious. But he's also smart and a good warrior. Which means he has all the makings of a leader. And when Lionstar makes him deputy, he's the happiest cat on earth. But he wants to be leader now. Living the life he's walked before is hard, but what's harder is finally making the choice that will separate Yarrowstar from Nostar. Found in Starlight Nostar wakes up in StarClan's hunting grounds. Has he lived the lives he had to?